Many polymeric binders are known for use in photoconductor elements wherein the binder is solvent soluble, yet, when in a solid form, displays fairly high physical strength, dielectric strength, and electrical insulating properties.
The performance characteristics of, and the processing temperatures associated with the manufacture of, photoconductor elements are influenced by, and even limited by, such polymer binder properties as the glass transition temperature (T.sub.g) and photosensitivity.
A solvent soluble polymer which could be used as a binder in photoconductor elements and which would have a high Tg and a high binding capacity would have value and utility. A polymer binder with both such improved properties has now been discovered.